El arte de decir que no
by GalaMD
Summary: El dilema encaramado a sus hombros como una pesada carga: ¿Había traicionado su integridad al pactar con Wilson un sí titubeante y dar un no contundente a House? Post Meaning


_Disclaimer:_ Que yo sepa, Deivid aún no se ha embarcado en el espionaje industrial. Ahora sus tácticas son tan rastreras que no me extraña que en el futuro puedan reconocer algunos detalles Huddy apareciendo misteriosamente esta temporada en sus pequeñas pantallas (o en sus PCs). ¬¬'

tono Iker-ish Casualidad o…serendipia? Destino?

Not. Entonces sabrán de dónde saca sus ideas (XD) y a quién se las roba. El todo es hacerme la competencia y hacerme quedar mal delante del Braian. Acaparador. Hmpf.

Saliendo de mis desvaríos y volviendo a la realidad… No tengo ningún tipo de derecho legal (mehe) sobre "House, MD", su reparto (ohhh :() o sus creadores (mwahahaha con lo que me gustaría torturarlos…). Así que por no pertenecerme…ni siquiera son míos los bolígrafos de Jimmy boy. Y mira que tiene una colección completita… sighs

_Spoilers: _Post-« Meaning ». Ligeramente AU.

_Pairing:_ Hameron XDDDDDDDDDDD nahhhhh :P Les engañé momentáneamente jejjeje Huddy :D

_Categoría:_ Debe ser el one-shot más largo jamás escrito a lo largo de la historia XD. Tendría que decir que pertenecía a la categoría-batiburrillo de "General"… pero es más bien Drama, tirando al viejo y querido Angus de toda la vida.

_Dedicatoria_:

A los guionistas por ese apoteósico comienzo de temporada, que levantó mis ánimos hasta el infinito y más allá :D. A mis niñas (Sara, Lola, Silvi, Ro, Lore, Kela, Patch) y Tomi (gasp ni idea si tú y Lola al final se atreverán a leer mis frikadas XD pero de cualquier modo fue una auténtico shock-experiencia espiritual descubrir que somos los grandes Housefans del grupo y nosotros sin saberlo :P) por la maravillosa merendola de cumpleaños que pasamos juntos el día de mi veinte cumpleaños. No les cambio por nada!

Lau, mi hermana mayor y la persona que más quebraderos de cabeza se lleva conmigo después de mi propia madre... muchísimas gracias por todo el amor que me envías desde la distancia, toda la paciencia que me dedicas y esas fantabulosas recomendaciones cinéfilas y melómanas que me haces :D

De una parte del entusiasmo con que ha sido escrito este fic corresponde por derecho a Cristina (Giny Scully), Andrea, Ravenwood85, Demona, RanK.

Incoffeecity XD la única visitante de mi LJ, deseo de corazón que el fic cumpla con tus expectativas :P

A Auryl, nuestra pequeña Huddle pero quizás la más brillante de las estrellas en el escenario, por sus entusiastas y exhaustivos reviews, su ilusión contagiosa y el compartir su talento con el resto del mundo para que podamos deleitarnos con sus trabajos.

A Ninfa, por su arte, por su generosidad, su creatividad y esos pedazos de off-topics enmascarados que nos marcamos en la sección de fanfic XD Viva el OT3 y la pluralidad del pairing en todos los fandoms! ;)

A Housean, bambina y mi agobiona favorita ;) Cruzo los dedos para que este fic te reciba con los brazos abiertos, lo disfrutes y te despeje después del estrés académico a tu regreso de Italia.

A Iliath, la guerrera del foro, que combate el imparable avance de las tropas Huddy con la intrincada e intrigante trama de uno de los mejores Housefics en español que he tenido el placer de leer. Y yep, es Hameron.

A Angi (compañera de fatigas Huddle :P y la del "click" sobre los links a mis historias más raudo y veloz a este lado del Mississipi), Xuanny y Anasyx porque son los Ángeles de Charlie (de Hugh diría yo XD pero igual la gracia se pierde por el camino) que ponen la picardía y el punto picante al foro.

A Hilda, mi medio paisana, por haber decidido no abandonarnos para siempre después de todo. Porque hubiéramos echado en falta tu derroche de simpatía y tu talante dicharachero en todas las secciones :D Mi niña, tengo algo pendiente por ahí para ti que espero algún día acabe de ver la luz :P

A Vic (te deseo muchísima suerte este año, cari, que ya has cruzado el ecuador y cada vez te queda menos carrera por delante!), Sid.

A Meiko, Anuxi, Mys, Sandra Laurie, Cristo, PennyLane…porque son majísimas. Y porque yo lo valgo. Ale XD

Y, cómo no…la última dedicatoria va dirigida a cierta Persona, que no por ello es la menos importante. Considera EAdDqN tuyo, **ReWilson**. ;) La he dejado para el final precisamente porque creo que, no sólo llevaba tiempo debiéndole un guiño por su impagable lealtad y su dulzura sin límites, sino porque se lo merece tan sólo por ser como es: nuestra Wilsona oficial. Tan honesta, cariñosa y detallista. Lamento que Jimmy no haga ningún cameo esta vez, pero espero humildemente que, a pesar de eso, no te decepcione este ff como regalito de cumpleaños adelantado (probablemente pierda la conexión a internet esta semana por cambio de compañía :S y no estaba segura de si podría o no publicarlo el mismo miércoles).

* * *

Porque a mi no me gusta perder  
los papeles ni el sitio  
Ni escuchar disparates que van  
a sacarme de quicio

Mentiras, traiciones, promesas vacias  
miserias, tensiones y mil tonterias  
¿Por qué me voy a conformar,  
si no lo necesito?

El arte de la negación  
de tanta utilidad  
Para poder decir que no  
sin freno ni marcha atras,  
sin sentirme mal

**(_El arte de decir que no_, Fangoria)**

**EL ARTE DE DECIR QUE NO**

Sentada en el solitario y silencioso santuario de su despacho, con la lámpara del escritorio como única fuente de luz, la Excelentísima Decana de Medicina del Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro deliberaba consigo misma acerca de los pros y los contras de tomar una decisión que cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio y con las responsabilidades de su puesto ni siquiera se hubiera replanteado.

Era tarde. Noche cerrada, ya. Pero el martilleo de su conciencia, insistente, urgente, espoleado por el perverso complejo de culpa que se había convertido en su segundo nombre con el paso de los años, la había enclaustrado y retenido allí hasta pasada la hora habitual de su salida. Aunque ya no tenía obligaciones burocráticas que atender y con las cuales justificar (excusas, excusas) su presencia allí. Y si le había quedado algo pendiente, para lo cual tampoco la cabeza en condiciones en esos momentos, no era nada que no pudieran esperar a ser firmado al día siguiente.

Se sentía exhausta. Cada uno de sus treinta y ocho años pesando como si fueran una eternidad sobre sus hombros. La duda, escurridizo veneno, aprovechaba esos instantes en que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y su incapacidad de ser objetiva cuando se trataba de _él_ se hacía más evidente para colarse en su cabeza y nublar su juicio, haciéndolo todo más complicado.

¿Por qué no podía racionalizar y mostrar con él la misma hierática impasibilidad, el mismo aplomo y eficiencia y la misma mano dura que con el resto de sus empleados?

Tan especial era él, tanto se infravaloraba ella médicamente… que ni siquiera por la autoridad que su cargo como gerente le confería era capaz de mantenerle a raya…

James Wilson llevaba razón en algo. Ella tampoco tenía justificación para actuar como lo hacía. No había lógica aplastante ni razones válidas ni un mísero argumento de peso que explicara por qué creía en House, en su intelecto, en su omnisciencia con tanto fervor, incluso cuando carecía de datos y pruebas para confirmar sus disparatadas teorías.

En algo se parecían… Él funcionaba movido por los hilos finos, inaprensibles, de su intuición. Ella, por la ridícula, irracional e inagotable fe que depositaba en esa intuición.

Pero eran gente de ciencia, por el amor de Dios… No podía dirigir un hospital con la esperanza de que sonaran campanas. Existía el accidente, la negligencia, la imprudencia…y la temeridad de House no reducía precisamente los riesgos. Era humano, tan propenso a equivocarse como cualquier hijo de vecino.

Tal era su debilidad por él…tanta su admiración y el respeto que le infundía el profesional tras la mirada cerúlea, penetrante y brillante que reflejaba el portento de su ingenio, tasado por encima de los cien millones de dólares, que se dejaba arrastrar ciegamente por la fe en los milagros que obraba. En la frágil convicción de que House siempre salvaría la situación en el último segundo…

¿Tanto valía su infalible deducción?

¿Era House, después de todo, tan invencible como contaba la leyenda que se fraguaba entre las paredes de su hospital?

Nunca había sido una joven impresionable, ni siquiera cuando en la Facultad de Michigan escuchaba los rumores, cargados de irritación, envidia y asombro, entre el profesorado y el alumnado acerca del desgarbado, impresentable y brillante delantero del equipo de lacrosse. Y ella misma era competitiva por naturaleza, soberbia y altiva. Gracias a eso no se había amilanado y había conseguido escalar hasta llegar adonde estaba, costándole enormes sacrificios (familia, amigos, un hogar propio), horas de estudio y de guardias extras y el sudor de su frente.

Mas toda la certeza, toda la confianza…se esfumaban cuando aquel hombre se concentraba lo suficiente, desplegaba las alas de aquella creatividad con que había sido bendecido, y daba, casi por casualidad, con la pieza perdida del puzzle que completaba el enigma. Entonces el "no" quedaba atorado en su garganta…

Y sólo su vulnerabilidad, su desesperado orgullo, la necesidad de demostrarle que ella estaba a cargo, bajo control… hacían aflorar el monosílabo a sus labios. La avergonzaba, y jamás lo admitiría en alta voz, pero, infantilmente, aquellos "no" que conseguía lanzarle a la cara como un bofetón sólo eran su manera de reafirmarse, la única de demostrar que era una gerente tan buena en su trabajo como él diagnosticando enfermedades rarísimas. El "no" que trazaba la barrera entre los dos, una protección para ella y el límite que él no debía cruzar nunca.

Había ocurrido durante la epidemia de Euforia que casi acabó con la vida del Doctor Foreman y que había hecho a todo su equipo, incluido él, tras su máscara de frialdad, subirse por las paredes ante la frustración y la impotencia.

Con aquel pequeño, Ian, y su imperdonable imprudencia. Tozuda, embriagada y más preocupada por una maldita partida de póquer y acusarle de perseguir ballenas blancas que por prestar atención a su caso y realizar decentemente su trabajo.

Pero esos noes se habían dado en circunstancias anormales, porque la mayor parte del tiempo el mero poder de la sugestión de sus palabras, el magnetismo de su mirada persuasiva agarrotaba sus cuerdas vocales...la intimidaba, la subyugaba…y sólo emitía un "no" titubeante…como aquella tarde, desde la puerta de su despacho, cuando una pregunta – la pregunta– murió en sus labios, y en su lugar sólo tuvo valor para dar las gracias y huir a refugiarse detrás de su escritorio.

O bien se humillaba de esa manera…o terminaba por realizar una concesión tras otra.

Tantas y tantas veces, chocaba su razón con sus argumentos lógicos pero sin evidencias tangibles que demostraran que estaba en lo cierto…para que, después de una acalorada discusión él se saltara a la torera las normas e hiciera su santísima voluntad, afrontando al consejo, ignorando su explícita negativa…y descubrieran que había acertado, a pesar de todo. Tantos pacientes, con tantas pruebas diagnósticas arriesgadas para un diagnóstico vago que sólo daría resultados difusos, poco concluyentes.

Notaba aún la incómoda "suciedad" plastificada en su cara, jirones de maquillaje arrastrado por lágrimas canallas que habían escapado sin querer para labrar surcos oscuros en su rostro. Una muñeca rota, ajada. Apenas había hecho ningún intento por contenerse en el pasillo, por mantener la entereza, la serenidad, al contemplar la dicha de aquella familia al abandonar – al completo – por su propio pie, su hospital.

Gracias a la oportuna corazonada del más brillante de sus médicos. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, censurando su sentimentalismo. House no era de nadie. Ahora más que nunca, libre como el viento. De los opiáceos, de la minusvalía que le había convertido un bastón como sustituto de una pierna inútil…

Y, efectivamente, había sido suya la mano ejecutora del gran desenlace, había sido ella quien había atraído todas las miradas fascinadas como si hubiera hecho resucitar a Lázaro de entre los muertos, el mago que hubiera sacado el conejo blanco de su chistera o la hechicera tribal que hubiera sanado a aquel hombre con poderes místicos y mágicos…

Pero ella era más que consciente de quién era realmente el glorioso mérito. Toda la fanfarria correspondía a ningún otro que a aquél que habría desafiado todo protocolo, toda autoridad, toda convención médica, ética o social para hacer realidad aquella estampa agridulce.

Cortisol. Tan simple…que habría pasado desapercibido a cualquier otro médico, por bueno que fuera, por muchas pruebas diagnósticas "innecesarias" que hubiera pedido al laboratorio. La solución esquiva al enigma que sólo le había sido revelado a su ojo clínico, como poseído por una misteriosa y fascinante fuerza, bajo los chorros de agua de la fuente de la Universidad.

Encajaba. Con el caso y con él. Con su método, poco ortodoxo, pero que siempre le conducía al límite de su conocimiento, a la caída en el abismo de la incertidumbre y a remontar como el fénix de entre sus cenizas con la respuesta en la mano.

Era un espectáculo digno de presenciar. Una combinación de… buena fortuna y la fórmula patentada con su nombre. ¿Cuál de las dos hacía inclinarse la balanza¿Era parte de su don el tener la suerte de su parte con cada paciente que llegaba a su servicio?

Y eso debía aliviarla¿no? Tener la certeza de que la ketamina no había freído sus neuronas o que no se veía preso de alucinaciones, amnesia o pérdida de otras facultades intelectuales tras el tratamiento…Saber que su decisión, a pesar de la urgencia con que la había tomado, sin apenas pruebas, sin el consentimiento firmado de la familia, imponiéndose a la opinión de los especialistas y del anestesista, no había sido tan descabellada ni una temeridad por su parte.

Todos trataban de comportarse con total normalidad, como si un lunático no hubiera entrado a matar a su Jefe de Diagnóstico de dos disparos, como si no se hubiera sometido a un tratamiento experimental de repercusiones neurológicas impredecibles… pero precisamente era House el que no les daba un margen, por estrecho que fuera, para habituarse a su nuevo "yo". Que no era muy distinto al antiguo, la verdad, sólo una versión menos amargada, más deportista e igual de infantilmente retorcida. De hecho… su obstinación para superarse, para calibrar de nuevo su vida e intentar volver a ser quien era antes del infarto, esa costumbre que había adoptado de correr a todos sitios, correr lo que no había podido en años como si pretendiera entrenarse para participar en las próximas Olimpiadas, la llenaba de nostalgia. Le traía buenos recuerdos que creía perdidos para siempre y cogiendo polvo en los baúles de su memoria.

Y, sin embargo, incluso él, House, sabía que absolutamente todo había cambiado aquel día con el tiroteo que había sacudido el hospital. Al igual que había sucedido un trece de abril siete años antes: la constante de House en la ecuación de sus vidas había sido modificada y, todos los demás, satélites en órbita a su alrededor, debían reajustarse al cambio. Adaptarse o morir, arrastrados por su entusiasmo irrefrenable.

Y ella, ni como jefa ni como colega ni como amiga, era capaz de siquiera intentar de plantarse y contemplarle con imparcialidad como Wilson se empeñaba en hacer, con tesón y haciendo malabarismos entre el rol de psicólogo amateur y el de mejor amigo sobreprotector. Estaba confundida: henchida de orgullo por el optimismo y el afán de vivir, el renovado ímpetu y el espíritu inquebrantable de Gregory House, al mismo tiempo que le robaba el sueño la amenaza de una recaída. Toda esperanza se disolvía al llegar la noche, cuando, sin tenerle delante para confirmar que estaba bien, que el dolor no había retornado, su parte lógica y racional la hacía recordar el otro fatídico 50 de casos de que hablaban las estadísticas de los ensayos alemanes. Y entonces la mujer, no la científico, rezaba con toda la fe que aún guardaba en el corazón una plegaria porque el siguiente cambio no se produjera al día siguiente. Ni al otro. Ni al tercer día después de ése…

Sacó su neceser del bolso y extrajo el espejo que siempre llevaba consigo y una toallita húmeda, y empezó a borrar los restos del estropicio emocional. Era una mujer precavida, previsora. Odiaba lo que no podía controlar, que las riendas de su hospital, de las cosas que realmente le importaban en la vida, se le escaparan de entre los dedos y todo a su alrededor se volviera inestable, se desbocara y la hiciera darse de bruces con el caos y el desorden.

Como no era la primera vez que se veía pillada por sorpresa, con un modelito discreto y el maquillaje, cautelosamente aplicado a primera hora de la mañana, apenas ya perceptible en su rostro… había acabado por acostumbrarse a tener un set de emergencia siempre cerca. Con lo básico: algo de colorete, rimel, barra de labios… con que ocultar las ojeras y la extenuación, disimular la arruga traicionera y mal recibida y pintar una sonrisa postiza pero atractiva para deleitar a los hombres a los que trataba de persuadir para que le confiaran a ella su dinero y no perder la confianza de las mujeres que se sentaban a su misma mesa para tratar temas administrativos.

Para ella, el _quid_ de la cuestión para tener dominado su rol de Dama de Hierro, la cruel Reina de Corazones, archienemigo, némesis, mujer fatal de lengua ladina y diablo en zapatos de Prada… toda la farsa, pompa y circunstancia que su cargo requería, era la autoconfianza. La entereza de su fachada dependía de la (menguante) seguridad en sí misma y la fe en sus equipos médicos, en la eficiencia de su plantilla de Enfermería, en que disponía de las instalaciones más completas, de las técnicas más puntales que la fórmula I+D podía proporcionarles, los laboratorios de investigación de los que salían algunos de los artículos que más se disputaban las publicaciones médicas… pero claro, ella era la imagen, el vértice de una pirámide invertida. Como tal, en ocasiones se veía obligada a organizar por sorpresa un tour por el hospital para algún donante caprichoso e inoportuno, asistir a alguna sesión en el Decanato de improviso o presidir una conferencia o reunión administrativa que no estaba prevista en su agenda. Y en esas circunstancias era preciso recomponer la sonrisa perfecta y eterna, el aura de confianza y toda la gracia y elegancia que sus piernas agotadas podían exhibir sobre afilados e imprácticos tacones.

Era todo un juego de apariencias…hipocresía…sutil tacto. Mentiras, engaños, ocultación de la verdad. Un gran teatro en el que todos debían representar su papel a la perfección para que las cosas simplemente marcharan correctamente.

Salvo House, que era el esquirol. El anarquista. El niño precoz, el genio infantil al que no debía consentir caprichos.

No debía, pero lo hacía. Porque quizás no eran caprichos…porque en el fondo sabía que, por mucho entretenimiento y autosatisfacción que le produjera un misterio enrevesado, el riesgo de las técnicas invasivas y jugar con aparatitos de última generación, no era deliberadamente cruel. Que por imposible que pareciera a mentes tan limitadas como la suya, él, que iba siempre por delante de los demás, había vislumbrado la respuesta y la perseguía con todo el arsenal de armas de que disponía para darle caza lo antes posible. Con tiempo suficiente para salvar a su paciente, mejorar su calidad de vida o su bienestar. Quizás no lo hiciera por motivos altruistas, pero el resultado era el mismo. Una victoria para él y la mejoría del paciente. Todos se iban contentos a casa.

Fijó sus ojos claros en la imagen de su reflejo. Había conseguido retirar todo el maquillaje maltrecho. Su cutis lucía apagado y sus labios agrietados habían palidecido sin la exuberancia del carmín color frambuesa. Sin embargo, era el remordimiento el que distorsionaba su máscara, empañando sus facciones, frunciéndole el ceño.

– "No…", murmuró débilmente a su gemela, muda y fría, encerrada en el espejo. Le costaba tanto trabajo decirle que "no" tan a menudo que quería comprobar si había alguna explicación oculta en aquellos fonemas que se le pegaban al paladar y se enredaban en su lengua. Descubrió que no era tan difícil en la práctica. Pero claro, no tenía delante su mirada expectante, intensamente azul, ahogándola con su determinación. ¿Es que temía resultar tiránica por su oposición, perder su amistad por cumplir con su trabajo? Y cuando lograba decir que "no"¿lo hacía solamente por librarse de ser crucificada, acusada de favoritismos dentro de su hospital¿Vacilaba porque sentía la necesidad masoquista, instigada por su baja autoestima, de rendirse ante él día sí y día no¿De dejarse manipular indignamente?

Cerró la polvera bruscamente. No. Esta vez el dilema no la convertía en el centro y el fallo (su fallo) no había estado en decir a House que "no"… sino en haberle dicho a Wilson que "sí". Esta vez no había sido House quien había dirigido su culpabilidad contra sí misma para aprovecharla en su beneficio. De hecho… se había retirado dignamente del campo de batalla, asumiendo que no había nada que hacer por su paciente, y, si lo había, se hubiera podido jugar su carrera si transgredía las normas. Había claudicado a causa de su "no" más enfático de los últimos tiempos.

Wilson…con toda su buena voluntad, por su afán de que House bajara de su nube y pusiera los dos pies en el suelo ahora que podía y por la confianza que tenía con ella… la había convencido de que su amigo debía aprender a resignarse, a ser modesto, a obedecer un "no" cuando ya no hay nada más que hacer salvo rezar, en lugar de realizar experimentos maquiavélicos con el paciente para divertimento personal. Y ella se había dejado convencer casi sin reticencia, aún consternada por haber rozado durante unos segundos la proeza médica que debía ocultar. Y no era justo. House era mayorcito, con más años de carrera que Wilson o ella misma. Había acatado sin más protestas su decisión de no permitirle intervenir de nuevo, aceptando su derrota y hubiera podido recitar de memoria la maldita "lección de humildad" que Wilson pretendía impartirle con ella como cómplice.

Esconderle la verdad era poco maduro. Injusto. Una traición en toda regla que alimentaría su desconfianza, una falta de respeto a su integridad profesional, una deslealtad a su eficiencia. Por una mera cuestión de ética, de moralidad, de principio… tenía derecho a saber que había resuelto el caso favorablemente. Que ahora el señor McNeil podía abrazar a su hijo y a su esposa gracias a su extravagante ocurrencia. El derecho que le otorgaba la misma privacidad de la comunicación médico-paciente, en la que Wilson no hubiera tenido potestad para entrometerse médicamente y en la cual ella se había inmiscuido, abusando de su poder, para comprobar la forzada teoría de House.

_No. Lo decente…no es siempre lo más acertado ni lo correcto ni lo honesto. A veces es sólo oportuno…._

Soltó el bolso en el escritorio, rodó la silla hacia atrás. La polvera cerrada cayó sobre la moqueta, sin hacer ruido.

Alisando inconscientemente las arrugas de la falda y sin molestarse a recuperar el objeto caído, se puso en pie. Sólo un temor la invadió al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su despacho y encaminarse al pasillo poco transitado y fuertemente iluminado por fluorescentes: que se hubiera marchado nada más terminar sus horas de consulta aquella tarde. Por regla general los casos difíciles perseguían a Gregory House como una plaga, especialmente si terminaban irresolutos o su paciente fallecía antes de poder siquiera actuar. Eso arañaba su carcasa de indiferencia y calaba hondo en su conciencia. Entonces, las sombras parecían cernirse sobre él, inquietándole y encadenándole al hospital. Y eso ocurría más veces de las que ambos desearían, pero ya no le resultaba tan extraño cuando a esas horas sus miradas se cruzaban a través del cristal de su despacho en muda despedida. Secretamente cruzó los dedos (y sabía que era un pensamiento cruel) porque fuera uno de esos días en que House se encerrara a solas con su pelota, su yoyó y sus reflexiones derrotistas.

El eco de su taconeo decidido resonaba a sus espaldas como una estela al pasar delante de las oficinas y salas de consulta de la planta. A medida que se aproximaba al Departamento de Diagnóstico Clínico, apreció el parpadeo de luz en el interior del despacho del Jefe de Oncología por los resquicios que dejaban las lamas de la cortinilla. Aflojó el paso, pero mantuvo la cabeza bien alta.

_No. No iba a ser partícipe de aquella conspiración…. _

Sin embargo, la figura masculina, impecablemente encorbatada hasta en la intimidad de su despacho, no salió a detenerla. No hubiera podido de todos modos, así que le congratuló por haberle ahorrado un discurso. Sin embargo, le visualizaba sin dificultad cumplimentando formularios para solicitar una nueva partida de cannabis a la farmacia del hospital, sus labios apretados en un mohín de concentración mientras repasaba informes, historiales, resultados de las sesiones de quimioterapia de sus actuales pacientes y la mirada de reojo, reprobatoria, al percibir adónde se encaminaba el inconfundible y resoluto andar de la decana.

Desafiante, llegó hasta la puerta acristalada señalada con el nombre del señor del castillo, en letras de molde, tan grandes que hacían pensar que, o bien se daba por hecho la miopía de quien la leyera o se pretendía reflejar con toda grandilocuencia el tamaño del…ego de quien trabajaba (y casi moraba) en su interior.

Las cortinillas también estaban echadas pero, aliviada, notó que había luz en el interior del despacho.

Llamó suavemente con los nudillos pero nadie respondió. Notó la garganta seca y se humedeció los labios con la lengua al tiempo que abría la puerta. Tampoco encontró a nadie. No hubo miradas curiosas para recibirla ni la parsimonia despreocupada de un House tumbado en el suelo con las piernas sobre una silla y los auriculares de su ipod vomitando rock setentero a toda pastilla.

La puerta se cerró tras ella como un susurro, al soltarla para acercarse al escritorio cuya superficie House llenaba de bagatelas varias. Cajones entreabiertos, como si alguien hubiera estado rebuscando frenéticamente en ellos y desistido en el empeño, objetos movidos, papeles revueltos. El centelleo de la luz artificial de la bombilla sobre un bote anaranjado, semioculto entre sombras y dossiers, fue como un guiño perverso. El pequeño frasco de plástico se burlaba de ella y de sus sospechas, que bien podían ser confirmadas o desmentidas por la ausencia de las pequeñas y traicioneras píldoras blancas en su interior. Inquietantemente familiar, aquella visión fue la terrible materialización de su peor miedo y pareció quemar sus retinas, obligándola a cerrar fuertemente los párpados. Cubrió su boca con una mano temblorosa para sofocar la exclamación de incredulidad, mientras la otra, igual de temblorosa, se cerraba en torno al bote como una pinza.

_Había vuelto. _

No

_Había vuelto. _

¡No!

_No…no podía ser. _¿Cómo que no? Debiste haberte preparado realmente para tal posibilidad. Cara o cruz. 50 o 50. No había trampa ni cartón en aquel juego macabro de azar…

_Se lo hubiera dicho_. ¿A ella? Una punzada le atravesó el pecho…

_O no._ La lanza le fue arrancada bruscamente, sin piedad, de donde se había hincado, profunda en sus entrañas. Fe…esperanza…ilusión…manaban a borbotones de la yaga, que ardía con cada pálpito de su corazón angustiado.

_Pero se lo hubiera comentado a Wilson._ Sin duda.

_¿Segura de eso, Cuddles?_ Sí. Sí. Maldito seas. No puedo dudar. No puedo dudar de que, después de lo que hice, de lo que hicimos, siga desconfiando… No puedo permitírmelo. No puedo permitírselo.

_Y Wilson no se lo habría ocultado a ella…_ ¿No?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

_Oh, Dios. Dios mío… _

_No había funcionado…_

_Peor._

_Había vuelto a caer en la espiral de la vicodina. _

Pero…pero…si seguía padeciendo el mismo dolor que le había atenazado durante años… Si en el fondo había estado fingiendo una mejoría durante semanas…

¿Por qué…por qué demonios era tan terco…tan necio…tan desconsiderado…tan imbécil que no había recurrido a cualquiera de ellos, más que dispuestos a ayudarle?

Y a pesar de su orgullo, de la autonegación… su regresión a antes del tiroteo era incompatible con su conducta actual.

No tenía lógica. Ni siquiera tratándose de House. Y House era un problema de física cuántica, demasiado complejo para ser resuelto, pero cuya dinámica se regía por las mismas leyes que el resto del Universo.

¿Cómo habría podido abandonar su bastón?

¿Cómo _correr_ trece kilómetros a diario?

Si las cosas habían vuelto al punto de inicio… imposible simular tal grado de actividad física sin manifestar el más mínimo malestar…

Imposible. _Con él nada lo es_.

¿Cómo era que en Farmacia no la habían puesto al corriente de las idas y venidas de House?

Quizás hubiera conservado medicación en casa o en el despacho… quizás se le hubiera agotado ya y era ahora cuando registraba todo con ansiedad y ponía patas arriba sus escondites favoritos, a la caza de la píldora de emergencia para calmar el mordisco del dolor…

_Quizás James supiera dónde estaba. _

_James. _

_House debe estar con Wilson._

_En su despacho._

Su cerebro procesaba la orden pero los músculos de sus piernas, agarrotados, en tensión, parecían tenerla congelada en el sitio. Sus tacones soldados sobre la moqueta que sabía ensangrentada. Alzó la mirada para evitar que terminara posándose sobre la mancha escarlata, reseca y oscura, que ya apenas desentonaba más de lo que lo hubiera hecho una botella de vino derramada en un descuido, pero que constituía la prueba irrefutable del crimen, el recuerdo de la tragedia que pudo haber sido. La puerta de cristal que daba al patio interno que comunicaba el despacho de House con el de Wilson se hallaba entreabierta. La brisa nocturna se colaba por ella y la hacía ir y venir, abrirse y cerrarse ligeramente, sobre los goznes. Pero ella no estaba lo suficientemente pendiente de ello como para sentirse irritada por los banales juegos del aire.

_Wilson… Recetas._

El agujero negro en la boca del estómago crecía, imparable, al mismo tiempo que el nudo se enroscaba una y otra vez en su garganta, como una boa constrictor, cerrando el paso de aire a su respiración. La sobrevino el vértigo. Se dobló sobre sí misma y frenó la caída aferrándose con una palma abierta sobre la esquina del escritorio.

El frasco cayó y gravitó, como suspendido por hilos invisibles. Un lapso de segundos que duró una eternidad, hasta tocar al suelo. Un "pop" seco y rodó…rodó…como queriendo escapar (¡como ella buscaba huir!) por la rendija que, invitadora, dejaba la puerta. Pero chocó con algo. La puntera de una zapatilla deportiva, que, entre sorprendida y molesta, la apartó distraídamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –. La sorpresa de encontrarla a ella allí, de entre todas las personas que se atrevían a profanar su santuario y justo en aquel momento, hizo que su voz se quebrara en un falsetto ridículo. – ¿Vanagloriarte de mi fracaso, quizás, como san James? –. Arrastró la pregunta, burlesca e hiriente como la sátira más cruel de un Quevedo maltrecho, paladeando el veneno en su lengua, tragando saliva y resistiendo estoicamente el lento descenso, el roce áspero con su garganta reseca.

Supo entonces que su viejo amigo, definitivamente, había regresado. Su lenguaje corporal lo confirmaba a gritos. Lo sugería la tendencia natural a inclinarse sobre su lado izquierdo y apoyar sobre él gran parte del peso del cuerpo, con el esfuerzo extra de afanarse en disimular el retorno de su cojera, pie derecho levitando forzosamente en la fase de vuelo. Mórbidamente travieso, el dolor se contorsionaba en las arrugas de su frente y asomaba a las orbes cerúleas que la examinaban de arriba a abajo, con el ojo clínico entrenado y calculador con que estudiaría el tejido biopsiado de un paciente en la pletina del microscopio. Viviseccionándola. Tratando de dilucidar la presupuesta malignidad que tenía planeada para él aquella noche.

Endureció las facciones y apretó la mandíbula. No iba a consentir que la atacara tan vil e impunemente. Esta vez ni siquiera la enorme culpabilidad que la había embargado horas antes frente al ascensor que devolvía a los McNeil a sus vidas por el terrible pacto que había forjado con Wilson la hizo achicarse. No puso la otra mejilla para recibir la descarga de su cinismo.

– Pues venía a precisamente a felicitarte por tu éxito con el caso… –. La miró fijamente, sin parpadear, sin comprender o con total escepticismo –. Pero en vistas de que por fin has conseguido bajar del pedestal en que te habías encaramado y te has rebajado a reunirte con el resto de los humildes mortales que te rodean –. Agachó la cabeza, simulando una corta reverencia –. No quisiera interrumpir tu hundimiento en la autocompasión ni tu fiestón por todo lo alto con la vicodina como invitado de honor. Supongo que tendréis mucho que contaros después de tres meses…

Giró sobre sus talones, asombrada con el alcance de su propia rectitud, dispuesta a ser ella quien, esta vez, dijera la última palabra en la discusión y que su despedida resonara con el eco de la puerta al cerrarse. Quería hacerle arrepentirse, sentir algún tipo de remordimientos por haberle ocultado que el tratamiento no había funcionado esta vez. Por no haber tenido la suficiente confianza como para comunicárselo. El fracaso había sido tanto suyo como de ella.

Sin embargo, una mano grande y fuerte la aferró por el brazo, frenando su huida a mitad de camino. La retuvo y la volvió bruscamente, acercándola hacia sí y haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio con el movimiento inesperado.

– ¿De qué demonios hablas, Cuddy?–. Gruñó con hostilidad, sus dedos largos y gráciles dejando huellas en la carne desnuda de su brazo. – Jamás resolví el caso, y firmé el alta de aquel tipo esta misma mañana. Le mandé a casa prácticamente en el mismo estado en que fue ingresado… –. Murmuró gravemente, mientras aflojaba gradualmente la dolorosa presión. No apartó la mano, pero el roce sobre las marcas rojas que comenzaban a aparecer sobre la piel se hizo tan sutil como el de una caricia. Y era perfectamente consciente de que aquello era lo más próximo a una disculpa que podía esperar por su arrebato.

– Lo resolviste. Sólo que en la práctica no fuiste tú quien lo curó de su dolencia –. Hizo una pausa, aunando el coraje suficiente para confesarse. – House. A fin de cuentas, estabas en lo cierto… Era Addison. Les detuve cuando estaban a punto de tomar el ascensor –. Inspiró hondo. – Una sola dosis de cortisol y el señor McNeil se levantó por su propio pie de la silla de ruedas para reunirse con su esposa y con su hijo. Con…con rehabilitación y unas cuantas sesiones de logopedia ese hombre volverá a ser el de antes. – Colocó su mano sobre la de él. No era difícil percibir que temblaba, controlando su enojo. Por un instante, él creyó que pretendía darle un solidario (e incómodo) apretón en señal de paz (que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar), pero Cuddy se limitó a retirar su mano con delicadeza. Como si el contacto de su piel la quemara y el ardor se hubiera vuelto abrumador. Oh, pobre pobre Lisa Cuddy. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se la estaba devorando implacable¿hm? Pero cuál era la causa subyacente¿eh¿La mala conciencia de la administrativa que había olvidado lo que era un caso y, por unas horas, se había apropiado de su logro para satisfacer su nostalgia, para sentirse una médica de verdad¿O había sido el mero hecho de haberle mantenido a oscuras, a sabiendas de que eso avivaría su convicción de que quizás era cierto que la ketamina le había robado su ingenio para siempre, su inspiración, su iluminación…para nada?

Había vendido su alma al diablo a cambio de unos pocos meses de libertad y ahora debía saldar su deuda con más dolor. Dolor y fracaso.

– Gracias a ti, a tu estrafalaria teoría, tu perseverancia y rapidez de reflejos… ese chico y esa mujer han recuperado a alguien a quien creían perdido para siempre. – Susurró, cabizbaja, incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada reprobatoria.

– Y dime. Eso sería esta mañana a las ocho o las nueve¿no?. – Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y entornó los ojos, en actitud meditabunda. – Entonces¿cómo has tardado tanto en comentármelo, Jefa? Quizás has estado muy ocupada todo el día con reuniones, juntas y rondas por el hospital como prestarme una pequeña visita a mí o a mi equipo o sacar un par de minutos a la hora de tu almuerzo a base de hojas de lechuga para darnos un telefonazo, y hacer que los ánimos se levantaran un poco por estos lares… Como humilde empleado te digo que hubieras ganado muchos puntos. Y como compañero, que hubiera sido un auténtico detallazo por tu parte. – Lo comentó con sorna.

– No…pensaba decírtelo–. A punto estuvo de conjugar el verbo en plural, pero se contuvo. Si la iban a arrojar a la hoguera por lo menos aún quedaría alguien libre de culpa que recoger los pedazos de aquel hombre colérico cuando se derrumbara.

Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. Jamás la perdonaría.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué, oh, Todopoderosa Decana, si era YO, y no tú ni Wilson ni ningún otro maldito médico de este maldito hospital el que llevaba este maldito caso?. – Acusó con severidad, clavando en ella el acero de su mirada. – Me hubiera esperado esta actitud de trepa, de cobarde y de traidora de cualquiera de mis tres pequeñuelos con tal de hacer aparecer sus nombres en letras de neón en uno de esos estúpidos artículos del Journal of Medicine… ¡Joder, hasta de Wilson, con su incansable sobreprotección paternalista y sus consejos de manual barato de autoayuda! –. Escupió el nombre de su mejor amigo con inquina. Tomó resuello y se apoyó, sumamente agotado de repente, en el borde de la mesa metálica. – Nunca de ti... –. Se le partió el alma. – Sólo dime, Cuddy¿qué te ha hecho saltar? –. La pregunta contenía una oscura melodía, anormalmente melosa para su ácida lengua. – ¿Qué te ha hecho sacrificar nuestra mutua confianza¿La codicia¿El aburrimiento burocrático¿¿Mi visita intempestiva de anoche¿Tanto te sacó de quicio que te sacara de tu cómoda cama Louis XIV¿O fue nada más y nada menos el hecho de que se tratara de una visita de negocios y no de placer¿Que no hubiera acudido a tu ventana como un Romeo enamorado a cantarte dulces serenatas de amor¡¿Te dejé resentida porque no acabáramos sudando y jadeando entre tus impecables sábanas de lino y que hubiera pasado la oportunidad de enseñarte a redescubrir el maravilloso arte de fabricar bebés a la antigua usanza!

El latigazo reverberó en sus oídos y el dolor, iniciado en algún punto de su mejilla sin afeitar irradiaba hacia su cuello surcado por una tirante cicatriz. No obstante nada tenía que envidiar a las punzadas lacerantes que, intermitentemente, pinchaban su muslo. Así que como distracción servía bien poco.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la mano blanca, manicurada, siempre contenida, aún gravitaba cerca en el espacio que les separaba. La palma enrojecida cuyas terminaciones nerviosas probablemente ardían casi tanto como su rostro en aquellos momentos.

– Por esto mismo mi lado racional no quiso correr a contarte la verdad nada más dejar a los McNeil, aunque por dentro hubiera estado dando botes de alegría y de alivio por tu nuevo éxito – La voz se había tornado glacial, ni un temblor. Deshumanizada, como la de un autómata preprogramado. – Me controlé porque sabía que era contraproducente, que sólo alimentaría aún más tu petulancia, tu presunción…tu ego más que henchido. Necesitas saber cuándo has llegado demasiado lejos, aprender cuándo parar, cuándo refrenar tus impulsos. Y si todo este absurdo montaje te ha enseñado algo, por favor, ten la cortesía de recordarlo siempre para que nadie tenga que volver a recurrir a una maniobra tan sucia, tan rastrera. – Levantó la mirada verdemar, vidriosa por las lágrimas agrias que la anegaban pero que se resistía a dejar escapar. Pura tensión, pura agonía –. Me preocupas, House. En ningún momento consideré que un simple caso pudiera desmoralizarte tanto como para sucumbir a la tentación de las drogas de nuevo. Como para desinflarte y cortarte las alas…– Una carcajada sin humor se le atravesó en la garganta. – Creí que te moderarías a partir de ahora. Que te ayudaría a ser más cauto…mejor profesional, menos temerario. Más prudente. Todo por tu propio bien. Por ti, he traicionado tu confianza.

House pasó el dorso de su mano en la zona donde ella le había abofeteado. Estaba siendo sincera… y él la había tratado poco menos que como una puta barata. En qué coño se había convertido…

No apreciaba la mentira, la trampa, pero le había dado buenos argumentos, lógicos, válidos que justificaban sus acciones. Que demostraban que la conspiración había sido premeditada, pero no con la intención de humillarle y destruirle. Aunque claro, para Hitler sus motivos también eran ideales por los que merecía la pena luchar…

– Ahora dime tú a qué debo TU traición y no tendremos que aguantar más la presencia del otro por hoy. Creo que hemos tenido suficiente melodrama para una eternidad…–. Demandó, con el mismo tono intransigente que empleaba para obligarle a cumplir sus horas de consulta.

Poniéndose a la defensiva, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y alzó una ceja.

– No tengo la menor idea de a qué traición, te refieres. Aunque, claro, tú eres la experta en ese departamento… – . Verdad y reproche se combinaron en un cocktail explosivo que ella bebió de un trago, sin protestar.

– Has vuelto a automedicarte.

– Deliras… – . Le soltó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Los bolsillos del pantalón. – Ordenó con un gesto ligero de su mano, tras reparar en que no vestía su americana. Mientras esperaba a que decidiera cooperar y ella se adelantó para hurgar en la chaqueta.

– ¿Ahora ha asumido las funciones de guardia de seguridad? Mujer, fue sólo un descuido de los pobres tipos… ¿Cómo cachear a todo el que entra en un hospital en busca de armas de fuego? Además, todo el mundo puede tener un mal día. Deberías saberlo bien…

– Los bolsillos. – Repitió, apretando los labios en una delgada línea. En el fondo de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, por el tacto sólo pudo identificar unos cuantos cilindros algo más anchos que los bolígrafos pero no lo suficiente para corresponder con el diámetro del bote de vicodina…(rotuladores, concluyó), el envoltorio aún pegajoso de algún caramelo, y algún ticket del almuerzo… House seguía sin inmutarse con la tarea encargada y la contemplaba con una mirada que podría haberse definido como de corderito degollado, salvo por el brillo malicioso que chispeaba bajo la superficie.

Ágilmente, y casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sus manos soltaron la chaqueta sobre la mesa y se colaron en ambos bolsillos como las de una experta ratera, buscando la textura del plástico. Efectuó el exhaustivo registro sin pudor ni miramientos bajo su intensa y desafiante mirada. Mientras tanto, él levantó los brazos, separándolos del cuerpo y mantuvo las manos extendidas delante del pecho, mostrando las palmas como si de un detenido por la policía se tratara. Dirigió las manos al otro bolsillo, pero él detuvo su mano antes de poder abordarlo.

Le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva. Él sólo sonrió, desvergonzado como el gato de Cheshire, introdujo los dedos en el bolsillo y extrajo una cuartilla doblada por la mitad, extendiéndosela.

Desdobló el papel y el membrete del hospital, con sus hojas de cedro llevadas por una ráfaga invisible, pareció saludarla con animosidad. El nombre impreso del médico dueño del recetario, "James Wilson, M.D." la puso en alerta inmediatamente. No. Después de su formidable y convencido speech sobre atar corto a House de esa mañana…no se atrevería a desdecirse y suministrarle a House vicodina. No hubiera tropezado dos veces sobre la misma piedra en el camino, por tortuoso que éste fuera.

Le observó perpleja, como si no reconociera al hombre que tenía delante. La sonrisa pedante se había borrado de su rostro, y había sido reemplazada por una mueca expectante. La soberbia en sus facciones había mudado repentinamente y su semblante, desnudo de pretensión, se había ensombrecido, como si las cargas emocionales de toda su existencia pendieran colgantes de sus líneas de expresión.

Devolvió la mirada al trozo de papel probatorio del delito de su Judas particular, el del beso y la puñalada por la espalda, sin arrepentimiento y con la conciencia permanentemente tranquila.

Algo no cuadraba. Conocía la letra de Wilson casi tan bien como la suya propia. Y era un hombre que cuidaba mucho su impronta personal, para que fuera fácilmente reconocible, fuera dirigida a un paciente, colega o la mujer de la limpieza. La suya, afortunadamente, rompía radicalmente con el mito de "la letra de médico" deforme e incomprensible. Aunque en su trabajo dependían de los ordenadores para entregar los informes oficiales, no era extraño para ella encontrar hojas de consultas o notas autografiadas por él en la mesa de su despacho. Y desde luego aquellos garabatos no casaban con la pulcra y redonda naturaleza de los mensajes de James Wilson. El trazo vacilante, como escrito con el cañón de una pistola apretado contra la sien, la caligrafía normalmente impoluta totalmente desfigurada por la urgencia, la "V" abierta con dudas y separada del resto de las palabras, como dando al autor de la rúbrica un breve lapsus de resolución. El aura extraña que envolvía a la firma, discretamente ladeada, anormalmente ilegible.

– Ésta no es la letra de Wilson… –. Pensó en voz alta. No esperaba confirmación de su sospecha. Ni una explicación. Ni una excusa. Y House permaneció impasible, como si aquel papel no tuviera nada que ver con él. – Jamás te hubiera firmado una receta… incluso si vuelves a padecer dolor. No fomentaría tu adicción aunque ello le costara vuestra amistad. – , aseveró con determinación.

– Uy, empiezo a experimentar una curiosa e inquietante sensación de _déjà vu_ que me llena de mariposillas estomacales. Por favor, continúa, Cuddy, continúa…– . Animó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. – Aunque ya me sé el resto del cuento. Ahora vendría la parte en que te ríes de mi ingenuidad y candidez natural con total condescendencia y achacas el dolor intermitente de mi pierna a los juegos de mi mente o a los tirones musculares por sobreesfuerzo. Creo que san Jimmy y tú pasáis demasiado tiempo juntitos. Algún día encontraré vuestro rincón secreto y os pillaré _in fraganti_, le contaré a todo el hospital, incluido a la Maligna Brenda, con quién me pones los cuernos…y todos los ricachones que invierten en tu lindo Hospital se sentirán tan defraudados como yo. Ya lo verás.

– Entonces…admites que vuelves a sentir dolor y…–. Trató de sonsacarle con cautela.

– No. Es que simplemente me lo paso bomba jugando a los espías. ¡De mayor quiero ser 007, mamá! Por eso me entreno desde ya. Entrar a hurtadillas en el despacho de mi mejor amigo para robarle las recetas se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito…–. Masculló ofendido pero el arrebato se desvaneció en el acto. Suspiró resignado. – Al principio creía que era muscular, nada serio. Pero llevo dos días con calambres después de haber estado dos meses sin apenas sensibilidad en la zona. No me dolía sencillamente porque no sentía absolutamente nada, Cuddy. Se lo comenté y Wilson se limitó a criticar mis paseos matutinos. – No ocultó el deje de resentimiento. – Conozco mi pierna a la perfección…sus quejidos y sus reacciones. Y juro por lo que más quieras, que esto no se debe a unas puñeteras agujetas, así que aunque me tome una tableta del jodido ibuprofeno todos sabemos ya que no va a hacerme el menor efecto…

– Por eso… Dios…Crees que la ketamina no ha funcionado…–. Se llevó la mano al entrecejo. Una jaqueca de dimensiones considerables comenzaba a fraguarse en el interior de su cabeza embotada.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

– Tengo días buenos, días malos…y días peores, desde que desperté del coma. Es intermitente incluso a lo largo del día. Me encuentro genial a primera hora de la mañana… pero empiezo a notar la tensión a última hora de la tarde. La noche es lo más difícil de sobrellevar. Estoy acostumbrado al dolor, por eso ahora me tengo en pie, por eso me manejo lo suficientemente bien sin el bastón. Aunque el dolor es bastante más tolerable de lo que era antes y me concede momentos de tregua… necesito medicación, Cuddy. – Una nota de súplica que se le hincó como una astilla bajo la piel. Diminuta, fina e imposible de extraer.

– House¡has falsificado la firma de uno de tus colegas para obtener la vicodina ilegalmente! –. El apremio y la irritación en su voz iban _in crescendo_ y los ojos parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas ante el oh, terrible descubrimiento. – Podías haber acudido a mí. Quizás tampoco te habrías salido con la tuya y no te hubiera facilitado tus drogas, pero te hubiera escuchado. Te habría prestado atención y hubiera intentado hacerte entrar en razón. Te habría presionado hasta que hubieras aceptado someterte a una PET, hubiéramos obtenido pruebas objetivas de la eficacia de la ketamina en estos momentos y, sólo entonces, habríamos podido tomar las medidas paliativas necesarias. Más horas de rehabilitación, analgésicos… –. Jugaba nerviosamente con el collar que adornaba su cuello. Se aclaró la garganta. – Lo habríamos intentado de nuevo, House. Aunque hubiera tenido que acompañarte expresamente a Alemania para citarnos con esos investigadores y dar a conocer tu caso y tu experiencia personal con el tratamiento… –. Calló. Él tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, como muerta. Su concentración dispersa en todo menos en lo que trataba de decirle. Exhaló todo el aire que guardaba dentro, desilusionada. Desesperada. – ¿Cómo…cómo has podido…manipularnos de este modo? Traicionar la confianza que Wilson te brinda al dejar la puerta de su despacho abierta permanentemente. O la mía, al creer en que serías capaz de reformarte, de empezar desde cero y hacer las cosas como es debido.

Se acercó a él y le apuntó con el dedo, como una maestra de escuela que riñe a un niño indisciplinado.

– Soy tu médico. No lo olvides. – Espetó entre dientes. – Tengo derecho a conocer la evolución del tratamiento, a ser informada de los cambios que experimentes. A que no me ocultes datos relevantes como éste, por triviales que te resulten a ti, pero que sin embargo compartes con _otros_. – Pronunció la palabra con amargura. – El mismo derecho que tú exigías que se respetara hace unos minutos.

– ¿Me estás haciendo chantaje emocional porque no quise calentarte los cascos con lo del dolor de mi pierna? –. Su incredulidad la enfureció.

– Fui yo¡no Wilson, la que puso toda la carne en el asador por ti para que pudieras someterte al tratamiento de la ketamina. Contra mi juicio médico. Contra el de todos los médicos de este hospital. Escapé por esto… –. Indicó una distancia ínfima entre el pulgar y el índice. – de no ser relegada de mi cargo por abuso de autoridad y de ser sometida a una inspección por el Consejo. Hubieran podido sancionarme ante un comité disciplinario… ¿Y sabes qué? Y abre bien los oídos, House, porque espero que al menos esto te revuelva ligeramente las entrañas al darte cuenta de lo que tus amigos están dispuestos a hacer por ti, de lo que estamos dispuestos a dar para luchar por ti: No me hubiera importado nada hacer el sacrificio. Incluso cuando sabía de antemano que, de agradecérmelo de algún modo, tus agradecimientos serían huecos. Vanos. No me compensarían ni resultarían gratificantes en modo alguno. Pero el mero hecho de saber que estarías sano, sin sufrir dolores atroces, con la posibilidad de salir adelante y vivir el resto de tu vida con normalidad… era suficiente recompensa para mí. Suficiente para intentarlo una, dos y las veces que hiciera falta.

Rió amargamente, volviendo los ojos hacia el techo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y el rostro ojeroso y enjuto, en su afán de despejarse. De hacer entender a Cuddy que aquello podía no tener un final feliz donde todos degustaran ricas perdices.

– _Esto_… –, abarcó el espacio con las manos, – es precisamente la explicación a por qué no te conté nada acerca de la reaparición del dolor. A por qué no te informé de que las cosas no iban tan como la seda como a todos nos hubiera gustado. No quise meterte en esto… implicarte aún más…

– ¿_Implicarme_? –. Repitió, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. Frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras.– Bonito momento para pensar en eso¿no crees? Porque estoy implicada hasta la médula, House. Desde hace bastante tiempo. Desde que ingresaste en este hospital hace casi ocho años y me tocaste como premio en la lotería más injusta de la historia. Y más aún cuando que recibí una llamada urgente al busca porque el Doctor Gregory House, rumbo a quirófano y a punto de morir desangrado, solicitaba una y otra vez que YO me ocupara de que le administraran ketamina como anestesia durante la operación. ¿Por qué no recurrir a Wilson, o a Foreman, que es neurólogo¿Por qué a mí, si no era lo que ya llevabas planeado de antemano?

– Elemental, mi querida Cuddy. Uno no se pasa por la plancha a los teloneros si tiene la oportunidad de acceder directamente al camerino de la superstar… –. La mirada verdemar relampagueó, hastiada de su tono jocoso. – Ellos, de haber decidido ayudarme, hubieran tenido que rendirte cuentas a ti en último término. Eres la Jefa Suprema, sólo tú tenías el poder y la influencia para ayudarme en aquellas circunstancias. Sin mi consentimiento firmado, sin el de…mis padres, que tampoco hubieran hecho nada tras ser informados de los riesgos del tratamiento… habría desaprovechado la oportunidad de mi vida. Además…–. Alzó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa sardónica. – Sabía que no me fallarías. Nunca lo haces…

La expresión del rostro de su interlocutora parecía la de aquél a quien hablan en chino mandarín (que bien hubiera podido ser cierto) sin tener ni idea de este idioma.

– Ni tú mismo te entiendes¿verdad? –. Hizo la pregunta retórica con acritud. – Me sueltas esto cuando acabas de justificar tu secretismo con la estúpida excusa de que, por la caridad y la inmensa solidaridad de tu generoso corazón… te preocupo. Que temes que pueda '_implicarme demasiado_' por estar al corriente de tu historia. – Zarandeó la cabeza en negación. – No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, de haberte ayudado con la ketamina. Te lo debía y quedamos en paz. ¿Pero en serio creíste que te ibas a librar tan rápido de mí tras conseguir lo que buscabas? Estoy implicada. Demasiado. ¡Y no me importa! – Estalló, casi histérica. – Eres tú el que tiene que asumir la responsabilidad de tus decisiones. No te ato a mí, si es lo que temes. Por Dios, ni que estuviéramos casados… Pero sí tengo un compromiso contigo. Éticamente, desde tu infarto. Médicamente, desde el mismo momento en que amenacé a Jacobs con despedirle en el quirófano si no cumplía con mi orden. Y personalmente… desde que te ofreciste, muy a tu modo, a ser el padre de mi hijo.

La pieza encajó y un 'click' metálico resonó en el interior de su cabeza.

– Espera…espera un segundo. – Ambas cejas ascendieron ostentosamente. – Primero¿Quién se ofreció a qué? Y segundo¿tengo que entender que el Anticristo viene ya en camino?

La boca de Cuddy (sin el rojo intenso de su barra de labios, anotó con extrañeza) formó una "o" de sorpresa momentáneamente. Casi con la misma rapidez se recompuso y lo clavó en el sitio con la mirada.

– Sé que no aprobabas mi modo de concebir un niño. Encuentras absurdo y antinatural el concepto de bebé-probeta, y no lo disimulas, pero fuiste lo suficientemente buen amigo y confidente como para no imponerme tus ideas, respetar las mías e incluso apoyarme con ello sin hacer que corrieran rumores y murmuraciones por todo el hospital. No obstante, y puede que lo hayas olvidado porque para ti fuera un momento poco trascendental o simplemente porque tenías otras cosas más…–, buscó la palabra, – alarmantes entre manos… pero la última charla que tuvimos acerca de mi intención de seleccionar un donante anónimo del banco de esperma, tras la humillante entrevista con aquel…

– ¿Freaky de Mozart? –. Propuso sin pudor. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió.

– Bueno, pues… la lección quedó grabada a fuego en mí. Como tu consejo velado… Buscaba a un cualquiera, alguien capaz, inteligente, sano…con un historial familiar inmaculado. Sí, eso era importante. Pero llevabas razón, como siempre… Necesitaba…quería a alguien en quien confiara, que me gustara. Alguien a quien pudiera reconocer al ver a mi hijo o hija crecer… que me hiciera sentir orgullosa de la decisión que había tomado. Un hombre que sintiera un mínimo de aprecio por mí y por la criatura que engendraríamos. Eso…resultaba prácticamente imposible con un donante anónimo. Y no tenía cerca en mi vida ningún hombre dispuesto a compartir conmigo, del modo tradicional o no, mi maternidad. – Tragó saliva para ablandar el nudo en la garganta y proseguir. – Luego fue todo una absoluta locura, con el tiroteo, tú a punto de morir, el coma, los efectos de la ketamina… así que tuve la cabeza más bien en otro lado. Aun así, me las apañé para acudir religiosamente a mi cita en la clínica para las últimas inyecciones y terminé mi tratamiento. No era cuestión de dejar las cosas a medias a esas alturas… y por lo menos el espacio en la huevera estaba reservado en la nevera, por si algún día volvía a nacer en mí… "el capricho" de tener hijos.

La desilusión perfiló de dolor su relato de hechos que él, la omnisciencia personificada, había ignorado por completo.

– Había perdido toda la esperanza ya de ser madre. Ocupé mi mente con otras cosas más…importantes. Me volqué en el trabajo, en tu caso… y esa comezón quedó relegada a un segundo plano, como un proyecto más aparcado… –. Mordisqueó con ansiedad el labio inferior, tanteando su siguiente movimiento. Su siguiente confesión. – No sé si fue resignación o conformismo. O que verte despertar del coma fue casi como una especie de resurrección… –. House puso cara de espanto, rodando los ojos. – ¡Para mí lo fue! Volviste a la vida, House. Haya durado lo que haya durado el efecto de la ketamina… volviste a ser el que eras. Atlético, satisfecho, sereno. Recuperaste la ilusión. Y podrás creerme o no, pero… me hacía feliz ver que tú intentabas serlo al tiempo que te acostumbrabas a tu nueva libertad. – Dio un par de pasos y apoyó la cadera en el espacio de escritorio vacío junto a él. Plegaba y desdoblaba la receta de vicodina falsificada una y otra vez, para mantener entretenidos los dedos y reprimir la tentación de posarlos sobre los nudillos blancos de la mano masculina que asía firmemente la esquina de la mesa. – Entonces…hace poco más de un mes recibí la llamada telefónica de la Doctora Treventon, supongo que no hará falta que te diga quién es y cuál es la especialidad que lleva en su clínica. La pobre mujer estaba más decepcionada aún que yo cuando suspendí el progreso del tratamiento. Siempre se había mostrado muy amable y comprensiva conmigo. Fue ella quien me animó con cada una de nuestras sesiones y despejaba las dudas que me iban asaltando. Me facilitó los historiales de los mejores donantes, los que luego yo te presté a ti para que les echaras un vistazo más objetivo que el que yo les hubiera dado... Entiendo que es un negocio, y que si no hacía gala de su mejor sonrisa y sus estrategias de marketing, perdía una clienta. Pero aún así era reconfortante… no tener que pensar como médico por un rato. A veces… a veces… sólo hacía falta un mínimo de empatía para tranquilizarme. No sentirme tan culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, convencerme de que no había tomado la decisión de traer un niño al mundo tan sólo por el instinto egoísta de sobrellevar la soledad. Que no lo hacía por demostrar al mundo o a mí misma que una alta ejecutiva sigue siendo una mujer, con necesidades, con emociones, con anhelos tan básicos como los de cualquier ama de casa. Pero, paradójicamente, eso mismo hubiera significado reconocer el mayor fracaso de todos. El haber sido incapaz de compatibilizar mi vida profesional con mi vida personal. El haberme perdido a mí misma en el caos de un trabajo absorbente – Esbozó una sonrisa triste, sin la brillante luminosidad que exhibía tan a menudo. House se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando pasar un brazo por sus hombros y estrechar a aquella pequeña gran mujer. Tan fuerte como el diamante. Con la fragilidad del cristal. – En esa llamada, Treventon me comunicó que había aparecido un donante que quizás pudiera interesarme. Un bagaje genético aparentemente intachable, sin antecedentes familiares destacables que pudiera heredar mi hijo, coeficiente intelectual formidable, brillante formación académica, buen estatus socioeconómico… Prácticamente la misma historia con que me engatusaba siempre. A punto estuve de declinar inmediatamente la propuesta de visitarla en la clínica. De confesar que me había arrepentido… que probablemente acabaría donando mis propios óvulos para cualquier otra mujer que los necesitara. Insistió. Y preferí dar por zanjado nuestro trato personalmente. Me acerqué a la clínica a la mañana siguiente y me mostró el historial. Anónimo, como los otros. Pero en él aparecían los suficientes datos acerca de aquel hombre para identificarle sin ninguna duda…–. Cuddy atrapó su mirada con un guiño sabedor– …porque son datos que conozco de memoria, como la palma de mi mano. Desde el fenotipo a la fecha y lugar de nacimiento. Grupo sanguíneo 0. Rh -. Adenoidectomía a los tres años. Operación de amigdalitis a los siete. Fracturas de cúbito y radio, de peroné, varios esguinces... todo accidentes a lo largo de la infancia. Trauma nasal sin fractura a los veinticuatro años, y, bueno, esto no lo habían anotado por ninguna parte pero sé de buena tinta que fue muy bien merecido por intentar hacer trampas en el terreno de juego. – Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, adueñados por la nostalgia, apreciando la mueca de desagrado contorsionarse en las facciones del hombre que tenía al lado. Como reviviendo el golpe bestial, House se llevó inconscientemente la mano al puente de la nariz. – Y luego – hizo un stop para mayor dramatismo – ni un ingreso, ni una hospitalización, ni una visita en una consulta. Nada médicamente relevante…hasta pasados más de quince años. Infarto en la arteria femoral circunfleja lateral que causó importante necrosis muscular. Hizo falta practicar una debridación quirúrgica para salvar la pierna – Cada término se le atragantaba sin poder evitarlo. – Dolor crónico tratado con opiáceos, rehabilitación para la recuperación parcial de la movilidad. Y, casualmente, tres semanas antes de efectuar su donación, a este hombre se le indujo un coma con ketamina para ser intervenido de urgencia por un doble disparo que afectó al cuello y al abdomen sin lesiones vitales…

– Pero nada que alterara la primerísima calidad de sus tropas, espero…–. Ahí estaba de nuevo. La mirada cómplice y la sonrisa de medio lado, arrogante, de quien conoce los resortes y las poleas que hacían vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

– En absoluto. Serología y cariotipo limpios. Ni trazas de ketamina ni de otras drogas. El seminograma dio unos resultados de sobresaliente, como no cabría esperar menos de tan perfecto espécimen… –. Concedió, con deliberada provocación.

– ¿Cómo? –. Preguntó indignado. – ¿Sólo de sobresaliente? Me parece que sus condiciones son demasiado exigentes, Doctora Cuddy. Apuesto a que el tipo tenía unos nadadores dignos de medalla olímpica…

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó con exagerada afectación. – En realidad estoy siendo _demasiado_ benévola con él, para no hacerle quedar mal ni difamarle después de tan maravilloso acto de magnanimidad. Al parecer, aprobó el recuento leucocitario, las pruebas de pH, volumen, viscosidad y morfología. Tenía unos muchachotes aparentemente muy aptos y el recuento espermático fue bastante bien. El problema surgió al analizar la motilidad, porque – bajó el tono de su voz hasta el nivel de un susurro – al parecer a los pobres les intimidaba el objetivo del microscopio y les costaba avanzar. O estaban tan ricamente bajo el foco de luz, que no les apetecía nada moverse. Quizás sólo era que se habían acostumbrado al ritmo de su Comandante… De cualquier modo, su abotargamiento era comprensible y…– le propinó un leve codazo – no supuso ningún inconveniente para la viabilidad de la fertilización.

Le brillaban los ojos, al margen de la cristalina cortina de lágrimas que se habían concentrado justo en el nacimiento de sus largas pestañas. Como miles de pequeñas y desconcertantes estrellitas flotando en el verdemar de su mirada. Detestaba el melodrama y el sentimentalismo. Le producía alergia y una especie de molesto sarpullido en lo más profundo de su ser, imposible de rascar, imposible aliviar. No obstante, descubrió que aquel brillo, aquel fulgor, hacía merecer todo el esfuerzo invertido en aquella farsa. Sentía una misteriosa gratificación, un orgullo más allá del mero triunfo que experimentaba con un trabajo bien hecho. Algo por encima de la reafirmación de la superioridad. Era más…íntimo. Más personal. Como la satisfacción al arrancar las delicias de una obertura de Tchaikovsky a su piano de cola o saborear un algodón de azúcar, gigantesco y esponjoso, tras una buena carrera de Monster Trucks. Aquello era El Dorado. La recompensa por haber tenido que madrugar, estar sentado durante horas en una sala de espera abarrotada de escoria humana (parados, estudiantes con apuros económicos y serios problemas de acné…todos ellos con complejo de vaca lechera), meneársela en un bote con la única ayuda, a falta de inventiva, de la peor selección de porno de la historia, someterse a incómodos e innecesarios análisis, al estrés y la tensión de guardar un secreto que ahora era también suyo... En resumen, una pesadilla. Un sacrificio que había hecho por voluntad propia, ni por obligación moral ni por imposición, sin coacciones ni presiones. Simplemente porque lo deseaba. Porque deseaba concederle aquel deseo a Lisa Cuddy, sin esperar nada a cambio. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba su premio. Aquel gris, dúctil y maleable, entretejido con el más dulce de los azules pastel, condensados en unos ojos claros pero insondables, cuyas vetas verdes le hipnotizaban. Se jactaba de ser un experto en leerla, en interpretar los mensajes mudos que le enviaban sus ojos. Y lo que pudo traducir le conmovió. La esperanza que casi se había resignado a morir en el corazón de aquella mujer meses antes y que ahora afloraba en su vientre le transmitió una sensación de plenitud sólo comparable al momento en que, por primera vez en siete años, pudo calzarse sus zapatillas de deporte y utilizarlas para lo que fueron concebidas.

¿Frivolizaba? Puede… pero no podía ser más sincero consigo mismo.

Una ligera presión en su brazo le devolvió súbitamente a la realidad. Esperaba una reacción. Cómo no. A fin de cuentas…era el padre del retoño.

Extendió la mano, como invitándola a un apretón. Algo extrañada (había esperado cualquier actitud por su parte, menos aquélla), enderezó la postura, y le dio la mano. Sin recordar que llevaba la receta redoblada en mil partes, apenas un cuadrado de papel de 2x2 centímetros.

Cuando reparó en su error, ya era demasiado tarde para retirar el ofrecimiento de su mano y del valioso documento. _Tramposo_, gimió para sí, decepcionada con él y consigo misma.

Efectivamente, House robó la nota con dedos ágiles de la palma de su mano, pero no se apresuró a devolverle esa parte de su anatomía. Al contrario. Sintió cómo el médico arrugaba la ya de por sí maltrecha cuartilla, hasta que de ella sólo quedó una bola inutilizable retenida en el interior de su puño, encerrado en un armazón de dedos manicurados. Todo el tiempo, una sonrisa franca aderezando la jugada y correspondiendo a su mueca de inquietud.

– Ya decía yo que las chicas parecían _especialmente _creciditas últimamente. Demasiada exuberancia para wonderbras ni rellenos ni push-ups. Y resulta que es todo obra de la sabia Madre Naturaleza.

Y abrió el puño. Y la miserable bolita cayó de nuevo en el lecho cálido de su palma.

– _Mazel tov_, Lisa. – felicitó con una sonrisa genuinamente cordial, sin malicia. Aquello fue el colmo de las rarezas, pero la exclamación de desconcierto se perdió en el cuello de su camisa de vestir, cuando, de un leve tirón de la mano que aún tenía en su poder, la atrajo hacia sí para envolverla en un abrazo.

El movimiento se inició con cierta reticencia, como el último baile entre dos adolescentes torpes e inexpertos en la fiesta de graduación. Prosiguió como a cámara lenta y se prolongó una eternidad.

Mas ella no opuso resistencia y eso le dio vía libre.

Cuddy no supo si fue un "gracias por contarme la verdad", un "te perdono" o su manera de hacerle saber que abrazaba su paternidad con vehemencia. Sin arrepentimiento.

La cuestión es que la bolita de papel arrugado se estrelló en la moqueta con un dramático silencio. Sin eco grandilocuente, como aquel abrazo sin precedente ni doble intención.

– Aún es pronto para celebrar nada, House. – murmuró, emoción contenida en su voz, contra su pecho. – Aunque el análisis de sangre para GCh haya dado positivo, sabes de sobra que el porcentaje de fracaso es muy alto. Hay…muchas probabilidades de que esto no funcione, así que no deberías hacerte ilusiones…

_Ni yo tampoco_, pareció pensar. House sonrió para sí. Siempre la obsesa del control, la pesimista, la perfeccionista. La Insegura.

– Pero de momento la esperanza está ahí. Y conociéndote, te pondrás en las manos de los mejores médicos del Estado… – añadió sugerentemente, acomodando su mentón sobre el cabello de ella, cuya fragancia a jazmín le impedía concentrarse en las palabras que pronunciaba con cada inspiración – hasta volverles locos por completo. Todo marchará bien. – La escuchó (y sintió) exhalar un hondo suspiro. –Además… – se apartó ligeramente para dejar que viera la parsimoniosa tranquilidad de su cara. Trabaron miradas. – ¿No es lo que dices…que si no funciona a la primera hay que seguir intentándolo hasta que el pastel cuaje? –. Ambos sabían perfectamente que no hablaba sólo de su temprano embarazo. – Y, aunque sinceramente espero que no sea necesario para tal objetivo sino que podamos llevarla a cabo sin presiones y elevarla a la categoría de deporte nacional, quizás para la siguiente ronda encontremos una forma más entretenida y menos incómoda de traer a un Cuddy-House al mundo. Sin probetas ni tubos de ensayo o botecitos de plástico de por medio…

Creyó que le plantaría sus cinco huellas digitales en la otra mejilla para dejarlo parejo, pero la mano sólo se dejó caer con suavidad sobre ella.

– Un PET de tu lóbulo temporal. Mañana a primera hora. Yo misma me encargo de hacer la prueba – una ceja le retaba a oponerse a su mandato – y miraremos juntos los resultados¿de acuerdo?

No se daba por vencida.

Él tampoco.

Asintió sin protestar. Era la Jefa. Ella mandaba. ¿Cómo negarse?

¿Cómo negarle nada?

La calidez de su aliento le acaricia el cuello…

Labios, como una disculpa y una absolución, abordan la comisura de su boca…

Su audacia e impaciencia a punto están de hacerle robar algo más que el fugaz roce producido por el aleteo de aquellos labios…

No es que haya dejado pasar la oportunidad. Se ha refrenado y ha vencido la tentación.

No es el momento. Ni el lugar.

Él vive ofuscado por la amenaza fantasma de su dolor. Ella está aturdida por las hormonas que colapsan sus venas. Las reacciones de ambos son impredecibles, dominados por algo extrínseco a su voluntad.

La mano posada distraídamente y con gentileza sobre el vientre aún plano es la imagen agridulce que guarda una promesa, cuando ella sale por la puerta de su despacho y tuerce la esquina.

El vaivén cadencioso de caderas, la determinación apasionada grabada a fuego en las delicadas facciones… le inspiran fortaleza. La certeza de que podrá resistir sin sucumbir al dolor por esa noche.

De hecho… como Ella misma, el dolor se ha desvanecido.

La huella de su tacto perdura, impresa, como el candor de su beso, entre las rayas azules de su camisa. Como las notas de los primeros compases de una melodía que empezaba a componerse sobre el pentagrama…

_Tu madre y yo formamos un buen equipo, pequeño parásito. _

_Saldremos de ésta._

_Lo sé._

_Sobreviviremos. Y los tres llegaremos al final._

* * *

I stand in front of you  
I'll take the force of the blow  
Protection

Sometimes you look so small, need some shelter  
Just runnin' round and round, helter skelter  
And I've leaned on me  
Now you can lean on me  
And that's more than love, that's the way  
It should be  
Now I can't change the way you think  
But I can put my arms around you  
That's just part of the deal  
That's the way I feel  
I put my arms around you  
**(_Protection_, Massive Attack)**

Oh, God, I love you  
And all the past we once knew  
Some other love becomes you  
Whatever else we come to  
I know we could be so happy, baby  
If we wanted to be  
You are soft and young to me  
I am the ghost who comes and goes  
I'm hoping that I'll catch you in the throws  
Of one last look at the joy that we've become.  
But there's no easy answer, none to blame or forgive.  
We were two cripples dancing, to the bitter end we live.  
I'm not with you, but of you.  
I'm not with you, but of you.

**_I know we could be so happy, Baby (if we wanted to be)_; Jeff Buckley**

_: Expresión hebrea que significa _"Buena suerte" y también "Enhorabuena"/size


End file.
